Renaissance
by dragonicx
Summary: Après la bataille finale, au seuil de la mort notre mage noir préféré alias Lord Voldemort se voit offrir une seconde chance, le seul bémol c'est qu'il se réincarne en le fils de Potter, oui vous avez bien lu, Albus Severus Potter était bel et bien sa nouvelle identité.


**Titre :** Renaissance

 **Auteure :** Dragonicx

 **Genre :** Famille, Humour, Romance

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Aucun pour le moment

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers d'HP appartiennent à notre queen JKR, seule l'histoire est mienne.

 **Résumé :** Après la bataille finale, au seuil de la mort notre mage noir préféré alias Lord Voldemort se voit offrir une seconde chance, le seul bémol c'est qu'il se réincarne en le fils de Potter, oui vous avez bien lu, Albus Severus Potter était bel et bien sa nouvelle identité.

 _Cette fiction nous montre Voldemort dans tous ces états d'âmes, et retrace l'histoire de sa nouvelle vie pour le meilleur ou pour le pire haha._

 _Ah et j'ai légèrement modifié la confrontation entre Harry et Voldemort, donc c'est normal qu'il y'ait quelques différences avec la version originale._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 **OoOoOoO**

 **RENAISSANCE**

 **Chapitre I :**

Mai 1998, à Poudlard :

C'est sans une once d'hésitation que Voldemort lança un _« Avada Kedavra »_ en direction de son ennemi juré. Aussitôt, une lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette, à l'instant même où une lumière rouge jaillit de celle de son ennemi. Celui-ci, lui avait probablement lancé un _« Expelliarmus »_ pour riposter, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Les deux faisceaux lumineux se heurtèrent violemment, faisant vibrer leur baguette à l'unisson dans leur main et déferlant une grande vague de magie autour d'eux.

Et c'est à ce moment là, qu'il comprit son erreur lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'étrange avec sa baguette, celle-ci trembla dans sa main, même s'il avait lancé le sort avec toute sa puissance il avait cette impression qu'elle ne lui obéissait pas vraiment. Pourtant, il était certain que le bout de bois qu'il tenait entre les doigts lui appartenait. Oui, il était le seul et le dernier propriétaire de la baguette de Sureau, il en était convaincu, vu que c'était Severus l'ancien maître de celle-ci, et qu'il l'avait laissé pour mort, périssant sous les crocs acérés de Nagini. Mais le doute l'assaillit brutalement, en se rappelant des dernières paroles du balafré – juste avant de lui lancer le sort de la mort – à propos de sa baguette. Et surtout quand il constata avec stupéfaction que celle-ci commença à glisser de ses mains.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _ **Flash-back**_

 _« Harryyyy_ _je vais t'achever pour de bon cette fois-ci,_ lui siffla t-il avec certitude, _vois-tu j'ai en ma possession un objet qui mettra définitivement fin à ta pathétique vie,_ en pointant fièrement la baguette de Sureau vers lui. _Que croyais-tu que je ne verrais pas clair dans votre jeu !_ Hurla t-il d'une voix colérique. _Dumbledore souhaitait que je ne m'empare jamais de cette précieuse baguette en laissant Severus devenir le nouveau maître de celle-ci. Mais ce qu'il ne pouvait imaginer c'est que son plan échouerait misérablement, puisque j'ai compris immédiatement la vérité, en tuant Severus il y a trois heures. Désormais je suis le seul maître de la Baguette de Sureau, le Bâton de Mort, la Baguette de la Destinée, tu ne pourras pas me battre je suis invincible hahaha »_ termina t-il en laissant échappa un rire dément.

 _« Oh à ta place je ne serais pas aussi confiant,_ lui cracha le balafré avec mépris, _je te tuerai sois en sûr, je ne ne décevrai pas mes proches, il m'est inconcevable de les laisser tomber._ Continua t-il d'un air qui lui paraissait si mélodramatique et ridicule. _Je vengerai ma famille, Sirius, Rogue toutes les personnes que tu m'as prises, et j'honorai le sacrifice de ma mère Tom »._

« _Ah oui et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre harryyyyyy? »_ l'interrogea le mage noir d'un ton cassant, ne supportant plus son discours débordant d'un amour misérable et pathétique pour des personnes qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Il ne comprenait pas l'amour inconditionnel que portait le survivant pour ces êtres insignifiants qu'étaient les sang-de-bourbes et les traîtres à leurs sangs amoureux de moldus. Et pourquoi s'abstenir à tant vouloir protéger les moldus ? Ces fichus êtres inférieurs qui se croyaient au dessus de tous. Non, il ne comprenait absolument pas les raisons qui poussaient le camp de la lumière à se battre contre ses idéaux. Surtout le survivant, il devrait lui être reconnaissant de débarrasser ces foutus moldus de la communauté magique, et de les traiter comme il se doit, c'est-à-dire comme du bétail.

Tout comme lui, le survivant avait lui aussi souffert de la maltraitance de ces êtres odieux, mais pourtant il s'opposait farouchement à lui. Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas été franchement clément avec lui en tuant ses parents mais il se devait de le faire. Ne pas le rejoindre ça il pouvait encore le concevoir, mais se battre contre lui en étant le sauveur du camp opposé, celui de la lumière qui voyait en lui qu'un petit soldat à sacrifier, non il ne pouvait le tolérer. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu n'était qu'un faible contrairement à lui, et il allait le prouver en le tuant pour de bon.

Soudain la voix du survivant qui s'éleva, le sortit de ses pensées, reprenant ainsi contact avec la réalité.

« _Tom tu te trompes lourdement sur un point,_ lui répondit-il avec une lueur de raison présente dans ses yeux d'émeraudes, _C'est vrai que le plan de Dumbledore a échoué, cependant cette baguette ne t'appartiendrait jamais pleinement ! »_ poursuivit-il le mettant complètement hors de lui en le contredisant sans cesse.

 _« Tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs Potter, es-tu idiot ? Pour prendre possession de cette baguette il suffit juste de désarmer son ancien maître, et c'est que j'ai fait bien évidemment ! »_ lui répliqua t-il férocement pressé d'en finir rapidement avec lui.

« _N'oublie surtout pas Tom, la baguette choisit son maître, et pour ton information même Dumbledore n'arrivait totalement à la contrôler alors ça m'étonnerait que toi tu la puisses un jour !_ _»_ rétorqua aussitôt Potty avec un léger rictus aux lèvres, rahhh il allait lui faire ravaler son sourire à ce mioche. « _Par ailleurs, tu viens de me dire que tu pouvais posséder cette baguette en désarment ton adversaire de celle-ci, non ?_ _ _»_ _ Le questionna t-il visiblement lui demandant silencieusement d'approuver ses dires.

 _« OUI mais dis moi Harryyyyy as-tu un problème auditif !?»_ se moqua t-il méchamment de son ennemi, il vient même à se douter sérieusement du niveau intellectuel de ce dernier, était t-il un imbécile à répéter toujours les mêmes choses, ou avait-il un problème de compréhension à demander toujours confirmation.

« _Très drôle, je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de plaisanter, vu que tu n'as plus rien d'un humain face de serpent ! »_ celui-ci indigné, grogna sous l'insulte, non mais il s'était vu lui le binoclard de mes deux parce que franchement qui portait encore des lunettes – fortement endommagées et manquant cruellement de classe en passant – à son âge, les sorts pour corriger la vue servaient à quoi au juste. _« Sais-tu Tom que le véritable propriétaire de la baguette de Sureau était Drago Malfoy, et non Severus Rogue ! »_ Un coup de bluff sûrement se dit-il, pour lui mettre la pression. Non mais il croyait vraiment qu'il allait avaler ses sottises. _« Et crois moi ou pas j'ai vaincu Malfoy, il y a quelques semaines, et je suis devenu ainsi le dernier maître de cette baguette. »_ Mais oui c'est ça, et lui c'était baladé en couche culotte en compagnie du vieux citronné il y a quelques semaines.

« _J'en ai marre de t'entendre causer pour ne rien dire Potty, finissons-en ! »_ acheva t-il en mettant ainsi fin à la discussion. Il avait hâte d'envoyer le gamin auprès de ses parents défunts qu'il avait pris un malin plaisir à tuer. Alors sans réfléchir, il s'écria :

 _« AVADA KEDAVRA »_

 _ **Fin du Flash-back**_

 **OoOoOoO**

Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, ressentit une peur comme jamais encore qu'il n'en avait connu. Il était terriblement angoissé et effrayé, il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse comme ça. Merde il ne méritait pas de mourir, il avait tant souffert dans sa jeunesse et maintenant qu'il était en mesure de prendre vengeance sur ces êtres abjects qui l'avaient traités comme un bon à rien. Il mourrait. Et dire qu'il était sur le point de prendre le pouvoir dans le monde magique. Foutu Potter, toujours à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Ce fut sur ces dernières pensées, qu'il sentit sa fin approcher dangereusement, lorsqu'il vit sa baguette glisser malencontreusement de ses mains et s'envoler très haut en direction de son ennemi juré. Aussitôt fait, son propre sortilège se retourna contre lui, le percutant de plein fouet. Il hurla comme jamais il n'avait hurlé et s'écroula, raide morte au sol, sombrant à tout jamais dans l'inconscience. L'ironie du sort, il était mort, tué par son propre maléfice.

 **OoOoOoO**

Au même moment, dans un endroit lointain:

Un corps surgit soudain, dans toute sa nudité, dans une forêt au paysage hypnotique. Deux étranges créatures de petites tailles et dotés d'oreilles pointues, se penchèrent aussitôt dessus, l'observant avec attention. C'était donc lui qui avait été élu par leur seigneur, pensèrent instantanément les deux créatures. En l'observant, ils dédirent qu'il n'avait pas vécu une vie facile. Non mais ce n'était pas permis d'être aussi laid. Était-il seulement humain, car le corps devant eux n'y ressemblait en rien. En le dévisageant de près, ils remarquèrent avec horreur, que l'individu en question n'avait pas de nez.

 _« Oh mon dieu, tu vois ce que je vois Zelli ? »_ s'effara une des créatures.

 _« Oui Zello, Merlin, mais où est passé son nez ? Et surtout comment faisait-il pour respirer ?»_ s'interrogea la seconde.

 _« Bah par la bouche logiquement... enfin s'il en possède une bien sûr ! »_ répliqua l'autre tout en se penchant sur le corps immobile pour vérifier s'il en possédait vraisemblablement une.

 _« Le pauvre, il est si moche, Dame Nature n'a pas été gentille avec lui Zello ! »_ compatit une des créatures, l'autre acquiesça simplement de la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

Néanmoins, ils s'interrompirent immédiatement dans leur discussion, lorsque le Sans Nez commença à s'éveiller, en ouvrant lentement ses yeux. D'ailleurs ils s'écartèrent vivement de lui, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter face à cet homme, et ne pouvant prédire s'il était potentiellement dangereux ou non pour eux.

Le Sans Nez en question qui n'était autre que Voldemort, fut en premier lieu frappé par la beauté des lieux, s'attendant sûrement à se trouver dans un endroit sinistre à son réveil.

En deuxième lieu, il nota qu'il n'était clairement pas en enfer, tout était splendide autour de lui, la nature qui l'entourait était d'une rare beauté, les parfums des fleurs qu'il sentit, étaient très agréables. Non il nageait sûrement en plein délire, c'était la seule explication plausible de sa présence ici. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être au paradis. Quoique, pour lui toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises étaient pour une bonne cause, donc cela ne faisait pas de lui un homme mauvais, non. En outre, il n'y voyait aucun mal à torturer deux, trois moldus, au contraire il pensait même qu'il rendait plutôt service au monde magique, en empêchant les sorciers à se mélanger avec du sang de cochon.

Il mit fin à ses pensées, à l'instant même où il prit conscience de sa nudité et de la présence des deux étranges créatures qui l'observèrent avec curiosité depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Mais pourquoi était-il nu ? Attendez, il ne s'était quand même pas fait abuser par ces petites créatures ressemblant fortement à des nains de jardins. C'était atroce, lui le plus grand mage noir s'était fait souiller par ces êtres minables, il aurait encore préféré se taper un threesome avec Rusard et Dumby, que de se faire sauter par des nains. Des nains quoi, par les dessous de Merlin il était définitivement au fond du gouffre, que quelqu'un vienne le sauver. Il poussa d'ailleurs un hurlement de rage, les faisant par la même occasion sursauter, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de cet étrange individu.

 _« Comment avez vous osé me toucher sales nains ?»_ s'écria furieusement Voldemort à leur intention.

Les nains en question, avaient les yeux exorbités, fortement outrés par ce que venait de dire l'individu sans Nez. Était-il sérieux ? Oh oui à la tête qu'il tirait, il l'était clairement. N'en pouvant plus, ils laissèrent un rire s'échappait de leurs lèvres. Eux toucher un tel homme et puis quoi encore. Non. Juste non c'était quelque chose d'inimaginable et très écœurant. Le pire c'est qu'il s'y croyait en plus cette tête de gland. Et simple précision, ils étaient des lutins donc c'était logique qu'ils ne soient pas très grands, mais ce n'était sûrement pas une raison pour les comparer à des nains.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a de si drôle ? »_ ronchonna Voldemort après qu'ils aient finis de se foutre de sa gueule.

 _« Croyez-vous réellement qu'on ait pu abuser de vous pendant votre sommeil !? »_ s'exclama un des nains.

 _« Étant donné que je suis totalement nu, et que je suis épuisé, oui vous auriez très bien pu profiter de mon corps sans défense ! »_ se défendit-il avec ferveur.

 _« Non non vous divaguez complètement, de un on est pas ce genre de personne, de deux vous ne ressemblez pas à grand chose donc y a aucun risque ! »_ le Lord écarquillait ses yeux face à cet argument. Oui d'accord, actuellement son physique laissait à désirer, mais quand il était encore étudiant à Poudlard, il pouvait dire avec assurance, que personne n'atteignait sa perfection. Et les nombreuses conquêtes qu'il avait eues en était la preuve. _« Et de trois on est pas des nains, mais des lutins. »_ compléta l'un d'eux.

Suite au dernier argument, le mage maléfique resta un bon moment incrédule, pour ensuite s'écrouler à terre et commencer à rire comme une baleine, sous le regard abasourdi des deux lutins. Alors ça c'était la meilleure, pensa t-il. Non mais lui assimilait comme toute personne censée les lutins à des nains, point à la ligne ils n'y avaient strictement aucune différence entre les deux. Il vint même à se demander, si les deux petites pauvres bêtes ne s'étaient pas saoulées la veille, pour ignorer tout de leur problème de taille.

Secouant sa tête de droite à gauche, il essaya de reprendre contenance, il ne pouvait tout de même pas se laisser à aller, ce n'était pas digne d'un honorable noble sorcier tel que lui, par dessus tout du dernier héritier reconnu de Serpentard. Bon, récapitulons, se dit-il. Il se souvenait d'avoir perdu son duel contre le survivant, son propre sort s'étant retourné contre lui. Donc, il devait être mort à l'heure actuelle ou se trouver aux portes de l'enfer. Mais bon sang comment s'était-il trouvé dans cette forêt alors ? Telle était la question qui l'animait depuis qu'il s'était éveillé.

 _« Dites moi les nains, pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ? Et que fais-je ici ? Est-ce vous qui m'aviez sauvés ? Et où sommes nous d'abord ? »_ s'enquit-il de leur demander afin de trouver une explication rationnelle du pourquoi et du comment de sa présence ici.

 _« Enfin vous vous questionnez sur la raison de votre présence ici, il était temps ! »_ le charrièrent-ils railleusement.

 _« Que voulez-vous ma vertu passe avant tout ! »_ déclara t-il sagement.

« _Nous ne ferons aucun commentaire sur votre prétendue vertu._ » rétorquèrent sarcastiquement les lutins.

En voyant que celui-ci était sur le point de cracher son venin sur eux, ils poursuivirent calmement en répondant aux nombreuses questions que l'humain leur avait posé.

 _« Personne ne peut survivre au sort de la mort, et vous ne faites pas exception à la règle. »_ Voldemort grinça des dents mais il retenait une réplique cinglante sortir de ses lèvres, de peur que ces derniers s'arrêtent dans leur explication. Par ailleurs, il en connaissait un qui avait survécu à un Avada Kedavra, et pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas pour lui aussi. Oh, il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas aussi parfait que notre golden binoclard ayant un faible pour les poils de carotte puantes et les stupides castors. Et croyez lui ou non il n'était certainement pas jaloux de cet imbécile de Potter.

 _« Lorsque tu as reçu le sort de la mort, ton corps a disparu du monde des humains pour réapparaître sur les terres sacrées du royaume de Nepacle. »_ continuèrent les deux nains.

 _« Qu'est-ce que le royaume de Nepacle ? »_ les interrogea t-il, c'était la première fois qu'il entendit parler d'un tel royaume.

 _« C'est le royaume de l'au-delà, appelé aussi le royaume de la seconde chance, dirigé par les lutins, notre devoir c'est de rendre le bonheur aux cas les plus désespérés, de donner une seconde chance à une vie qui n'a connue que le malheur. Et vous, votre âme n'est pas totalement perdue, vous avez fait une série de mauvais choix qui vous a mené à votre perte. Cependant lorsqu'on plonge dans les profondeurs de votre âme, on remarque qu'elle n'attend que d'être sauvée. »_ lui expliquèrent-ils, cela voulez dire qu'il allait revivre n'est-ce-pas ? Mais c'était tout bonnement génial, cette fois-ci il ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs se promit-il, il ne tuerait pas Potter ce jour d'Halloween, il avait d'autres projets pour lui, comme faire de lui son plus fidèle mangemort. Cette nouvelle perspective de vie lui paraissait très excitante, il avait hâte de la commencer. Même si cela signifiait qu'il devait revivre un enfer dans son orphelinat moldu, constata t-il avec dégoût. Il était partant. C'était mieux que de périr en enfer.

 _« Et qui vous dit que je changerai ? »_ leur souffla t-il, personnellement il n'avait aucunement l'intention de changer quoique ce soit à son destin. Il était né pour suivre la voie des ténèbres, c'était un dirigeant malfaisant. Il était comme ça, et rien ne pourrait le changer.

 _« Vous avez été choisi par notre seigneur, et sachez qu'il ne se trompe que rarement, voire jamais lorsqu'il désigne celui qui recevra la possibilité de revivre une seconde fois. La personne qui a été élue à chaque fois, change son destin et souvent prend un chemin vers la lumière. Ce qui va être probablement votre cas. »_ lui garantirent-ils avec sûreté. Sincèrement, il en doutait fortement, lui se détourner du chemin des ténèbres, c'était impossible, et aucune force ne pouvait le poussait vers celui de la lumière. Et de plus, il en avait nettement pas l'envie. Mais si, ces deux gigolos étaient prêt à lui donner la chance de revivre, croyant dur comme fer, qu'il allait changer. Il pouvait leur faire croire qu'il était de leur avis, et prêt au changement. Comme ça lorsqu'il renaîtra, il accomplirait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu dans son ancienne vie, et deviendrait ainsi invincible. Oh oui c'était un plan diabolique, comme il les aimait par ailleurs.

 _« Et ce seigneur aurais-je l'occasion de le rencontrer ? »_ les questionna t-il vivement, curieux d'en savoir plus sur ce seigneur de pacotille qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de le sauver lui, le plus terrible et le plus puissant mage noir de tous le temps. Bah quoi, il pouvait très bien s'en vanter et en tirer gloire, après tout on en trouvait rarement des hommes comme lui.

« _Étant donné qu'il est le seul capable de libérer ton âme de ton corps physique, pour l'envoyer dans celui d'un autre, oui tu vas devoir le rencontrer. »_ Attendez ça voulait dire quoi ça au juste s'horrifia t-il. Il n'allait quand même pas changer d'identité, n'est-ce-pas ? Oh seigneur pensa t-il,

Il commença à imaginer les pires scénarios possibles, et s'il devenait un satané moldu dans sa nouvelle vie. Il ne pourrait jamais le supporter. Bon reprends-toi mon beau, se commanda t-il intérieurement. Rien de tout cela n'arriverait, il avait juste mal compris. Il deviendrait « Tom Elvis Jedusor » dans sa nouvelle vie, comme il l'a toujours été et le sera toujours. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il espérait de tout cœur. _« D'ailleurs tu t'es réveillé depuis pas mal de temps, on ferait bien de l'en informer rapidement. Attends nous ici. »_ ajoutèrent t-ils avant de disparaître dans un pop sonore.

En laissant derrière eux un mage noir complètement pantois, et légèrement inquiet maintenant qu'il était seul dans un endroit isolé qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il espéra grandement qu'il n'aura pas beaucoup à patienter, et que ce seigneur de pacotille sera là dans quelques instants.

 **OoOoOoO**

Il attendait. Il attendait, déjà depuis un bon bout de temps. Franchement, ils ne pouvaient se dépêcher de revenir puisque la position dans laquelle il se trouvait en ce moment, était hautement inconfortable et honteuse. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, bien évidemment, il semblait avoir entendu des bruits étranges comme un grognement de loup, ce qui avait rapidement suscité la peur chez lui. Aussitôt, il avait cherché à se cacher, oubliant momentanément qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu magique, il s'était rapproché à la hâte d'un buisson. Tout était normal, jusqu'au moment ou sa tête avait été attiré magiquement par les buissons, et s'y était enfoncée d'un coup. Il se tenait maintenant à quatre pattes, dans une position assez ambiguë, ou son popotin était exposé à la vue de tous. Il ne manquait plus qu'un Dumby derrière lui, portant une combinaison sexy en latex, lui fouettant sadiquement son popotin, et ça aurait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Bon il divagua complètement, que quelqu'un l'achève immédiatement, implora t-il intérieurement.

Est-ce que c'était son châtiment pour avoir torturés quelques moldus ? Il espérait que non, il ne pourrait supporter l'idée de se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans une situation similaire à celle-ci.

Tandis qu'il continuait à se lamenter sur son sort, un pop sonore qu'il entendit, le réveilla brusquement. Et c'est à cet instant là, qu'il commença à s'agiter énergiquement, afin qu'on le sorte de ce misérable buisson.

 _« Zelli, tu vois ce quoi je vois ? »_ déclara un des nains.

 _« Oh oui je vois Zello, un fessier se trémousser vigoureusement de droite à gauche ! »_ certifia calmement le dénommé Zelli.

 _« Il attend assurément quelque chose de nous Zelli.»_ Bonne déduction les nains, allez sortez moi d'ici.

 _« Je sais ! Il veut peut être qu'on le fouette à se dandiner ainsi ! »_ proposa t-il à l'autre avec un ton qui sonna faussement pervers.

Mais cette réplique fit la goutte d'eau qui fut déborder la vase pour Voldemort qui hurla sous l'indignation.

 _« JE VAIS VOUS JETER DE TELS SORTS DE MAGIE NOIRE QUE VOUS N'ARRIVEREZ PLUS A VOUS RELEVEZ SALES NAINS ! NE RACONTEZ PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI ET SORTEZ MOI D'ICI BON SANG !»_

Alors qu'il pesta encore à voix haute contre ces nains de jardins qui avaient insinués des choses hautement déplaisantes, une voix familière lui demanda de se calmer.

 _« Allons allons mon enfant pas la peine de se mettre dans tous ces états, je vais vous sortir d'ici . »_

Oh Merlin, merci, aussitôt dit, une lumière dorée l'entoura, et il sentit la pression autour de son cou diminuer, jusqu'à qu'il puisse finalement se libérer des buissons.

Il se releva lentement, et ses yeux se posèrent sur son sauveur afin de le remercier, et là il eut un sacré choc. Devant lui, se tenait une version miniature de Dumby. Ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas, il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Ce vieux petit barbu, officiellement sosie de Dumby version nain, était donc ce seigneur qui allait lui offrir une seconde chance. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si irréfléchi et imprudent de l'avoir désigné lui, croyant qu'il allait devenir un meilleur homme dans sa nouvelle vie. Haha, c'était typiquement Dumbledoresque.

 _« Bonjour, jeune homme comment vous sentez-vous ? Inutile de vous préciser qui je suis, vous aviez l'air de l'avoir déjà deviné. »_ lui insinua le vieux timbré.

Avec cette simple réplique, digne du vieux citronné, il le rendit furieux. Non mais, déjà il n'était pas jeune, il avait tout de même plus de la cinquantaine, donc ses « jeune homme », et « mon enfant » il pouvait se les mettre où il voulait. Ensuite, ce n'était pas très compliqué de deviner son identité, vu comment les nains le regardèrent, avec une lueur de respect et de fascination, lui sembla t-il.

 _« Je vais mieux mon seigneur, depuis que vous m'aviez sorti de ce maudit buisson. »_ lui révéla t-il avec un air faussement sympathique et reconnaissant, et un sourire hypocrite collé aux lèvres. Il préféra paraître aimable, après tout ce seigneur était sa dernière chance pour prendre sa revanche sur Potter. Il faudrait donc mieux prendre ses précautions. Et de plus, ça ne le dérangerait pas tant que ça de jouer les gentils, dans sa jeunesse il avait dupé pas mal de personnes, il était et restera à tout jamais un maître dans l'art de la manipulation.

 _« La situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez en ce moment, doit fort probablement vous perturber, j'en suis conscient, mais vous êtes le cas parfait, la noirceur de votre âme n'attend que d'être remplacée par la blancheur éternelle. Mais si vous consentez que vous ne souhaitez pas changer, je ne vous forcerai à rien et je vous enverrai là où vous devriez y être à cet instant-là. »_ lui suggéra le petit seigneur.

Il frissonna lorsqu'il comprit qu'en cas de refus, il l'enverrait vagabonder dans les limbes. Bien sûr, il ne comptait pas refuser, mais il était certain qu'il allait rester le même, un cruel et sanguinaire sorcier obscurci à tout jamais par les ténèbres.

 _« Je vous conjure que je suis prêt au changement, vous devez absolument me donnez l'opportunité de reprendre ma vie en main. »_ lui mentit-il consciemment.

 _« Je n'en doute pas mon petit, même si tu es encore persuadé du contraire, sache que tout homme à qui j'accorde une nouvelle chance, la saisit à bon escient. »_ l'assura le seigneur avec certitude. _« Maintenant il est temps pour toi de partir. »_ continua t-il, sous le regard quelque peu dérouté de Voldemort. N'ayant aucune information concrète sur sa nouvelle vie, il ne savait pas où ce vieux fou allait l'envoyer, et il en était un brin effrayé. Il espérait grandement qu'il l'enverrait dans son corps d'enfant dans le passé. Et il pria pour que ce soit vraiment le cas. _« Ah et ne t'inquiète pas tu garderas tous tes souvenirs de ton ancienne vie. »_ encore heureux grommela t-il.

Le petit seigneur choisit ce moment pour s'approcher lentement de lui, il attrapa délicatement son menton d'une main, tandis qu'avec l'autre il lui couvrit les yeux. En lui ordonnant silencieusement, d'un regard profond de ne montrer aucun signe d'opposition. Il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose à voix basse, forcément un sort, se dit t-il. Et aussitôt, il sentit la chaleur de son corps diminuer brusquement, et son regard se fit flou. Il avait l'impression que le seigneur lui absorbait toute son énergie, et son corps se faisait de plus en plus lourd. Jusqu'à ce que toutes ces forces le quittent entièrement, en le faisant sombrer une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience.

 **OoOoOoO**

Lorsque Voldemort reprit enfin connaissance, il fut submergé par l'obscurité. Il n'y voyait absolument rien, et curieusement il ne sentit pas son corps non plus. Que se passait-il donc ? Ne devait-il pas retrouver son corps d'enfant ? Il était assez troublé et craintif, on l'avait quand même pas privé de son corps, il ne souhaitait absolument pas devenir une sorte d'esprit errant.

Il s'aperçut très vite que ses sens étaient toujours éveillés, à l'exception peut-être de sa vue. Il pouvait bouger, faire des mouvements néanmoins il avait la sensation de ne pas avoir de corps. Enfin, il en avait apparemment un, mais il avait cette impression de ne pas être maître de son corps. C'était un phénomène pour le moins étrange. Et il n'en connaissait strictement rien à la raison. Ce qui l'agaça profondément, puisqu'il haïssait rester dans l'ignorance. Mais il n'allait pas le rester longtemps, puisque une voix douce qui s'éleva répondit à toutes ses questions muettes.

 _« Mon bébé j'ai hâte que tu sois parmi nous »_

Cette voix qui lui paraissait si proche et si lointaine à la fois, était celle de sa mère. Pourtant il sentit comme un mur invisible les séparer. Et quand il se rendit compte des paroles qui avaient été prononcées précédemment par sa mère, il comprit avec stupéfaction la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Cela signifiait, qu'il n'était pas encore né, n'est-ce-pas ?

Sacrilège, il avait été réduit à l'état d'un foutu fœtus, qu'avait t-il pu commettre pour qu'on lui en veuille autant. On l'avait clairement maudit. Et maintenant, il devait vivre pour une durée limitée en tant que cellule dans le ventre de sa mère. Bon techniquement il n'était plus une cellule, mais son corps ne s'étant toujours pas entièrement développé, il n'y faisait pas trop la différence.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il allait foutre concrètement jusqu'à l'accouchement ? Telle était la seule chose qui le tracassait fortement en ce moment.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _ **À Suivre …**_

 _ **Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? Laissez moi une petite review pour me donner vos impressions. La suite viendra très prochainement, après avoir passé tous mes examens.**_

 _ **Désolée ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais juste la version corrigée du premier chapitre.**_


End file.
